waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Allied Resistance Earth Squadron
The Allied Resistance Earth Squadron - abbreviated to A.R.E.S. - is a multinational/global military organization set up after the original Martian invasion in 1899. The name of the organization is somewhat ironic as Ares is the Greek God of War, while the planet Mars is named after the Roman God of War - with Greek and Roman mythologies been different but sharing many similarities. The organization's primary base is in New York in the United States of America, although it also has other bases in Europe and Asia. The purpose of the organization is to recruit the best and brightest soldiers from around the world and train them to use advanced weaponry and vehicles (reverse-engineered from the Martian's Fighting-machines and other technology) in order to prepare for the day when the Martians will return to attack Earth again. Information (To be added) A.R.E.S. Members * Theodore Roosevelt Jr.: A former President of the United States, Theodore Roosevelt never took a second term as the President and instead became the 'Secretary of War' in command of A.R.E.S. * General Sergei Kushnirov: A strict Russian General who emigrated to America from Russia. He lost his wife and daughter in St. Petersburg during the first Martian invasion in 1899. * Professor Nikolai Tesla: A brilliant and enigmatic Serbian-American inventor (originally born and raised in the Austrian Empire) who was responsible for discovering the secrets to the Martian's technology and reverse-engineering it to create the weapons/vehicles used by A.R.E.S. * Captain Eric Wells: A British soldier from Leeds, England. He was made an orphan at age 10 when his parents were killed during the first Martian invasion. * Lieutenant Jennifer Carter: An American soldier who is in love with Captain Wells. She notably is distant from her father, who is a railway owner and who viewed Jennifer as his 'property' - a point of view she disagreed with. * Corporal Patrick O'Brien: An Irishman who is secretly a member of the IRA along with his elder brother Sean. A source of conflict for Patrick is deciding whether his loyalty is with fighting alongside A.R.E.S when the Martians return or assisting his brother in stealing Heat Rays from A.R.E.S. to assist the IRA in freeing Ireland from British rule. * Sergeant Abraham Douglas: An African-American soldier from Canada. He has a wife named Tessa and has two young daughters. * Lieutenant Raja Iskandar Shah: A former Bugis prince from Malaya who chose to become a soldier for A.R.E.S, although his decision to join the organization led to his parents disowning him. * Manfred Von Richthofen: A German pilot also known also as "The Red Baron", Manfred is a member of the A.R.E.S Air Squadrons. * Captain Sakai : 'A Japanese Samurai and leader of the 'Red Team' during the War Game. * 'Lieutenant Dimitri Kushnirov: The son and only-remaining family member of General Sergei Kushnirov. He is in charge of the helm of the Dreadnought-Class Battle Zeppelin "Leviathan". * Captain Wodensen: A Naval Captain of A.R.E.S. from Great Britain and the son of Captain Eric Wodensen - the Captain of the original HMS Thunder Child. * Yoshi Tsukada: A Japanese paratrooper tasked by the Japanese Emperor with defending Kyoto, Japan during the Martian's second invasion. A.R.E.S Vehicles and Weaponry A.R.E.S Tripods The organization has different variants of Tripod - each with its own role and capabilities. The following is a brief description of each - click on the links for more details. * Hermes Class : Also known as "Scout Tripods", these are 15ft tall and only lightly armed with a machine gun. However, they are the fastest of the A.R.E.S. Tripods. * Spartan Class : Named after the warriors of Sparta in Ancient Greece, the Spartan-class Tripods stand at 35ft tall and - while they possess no Heat Ray - they are faster than the larger Achilles-class and wield enough firepower to do considerable damage. * Achilles/Heavy Class - "Pre-Goliath" : The first of the Achilles class of A.R.E.S. Tripods is named after the Greek Hero of the Trojan war. Standing at 65ft tall and armed with cannons, machine guns, rockets and a heat ray, the "Pre-Goliath" Achilles-class is a force to be reckoned with. * Achilles/Heavy Class - "Goliath" : The Grand Titan of the A.R.E.S. Tripods and given its name by Captain Eric Wells, the Goliath stands at 65-70ft tall and supersedes its earlier Achilles-class predecessor with more powerful/numerous weapons and improved armour. Aircraft * Dreadnought-Class Battle Zeppelins: These armored zeppelins not only act as aerial battleships but are capable of transporting multiple A.R.E.S Tripods and aircraft, with the rear of the Zeppelin serving as a runway for planes to land and takeoff. * Valkyrie Triplanes: Based on the German Triplane design and equipped with machine guns, the Valkyrie had other modifications including rockets and a rechargeable Heat Ray along with a powerful afterburner. According to Manfred, a Valkyrie can reach speeds of up to 400 knots (over 780kph/460mph) during a dive. * Storm Crow Biplanes: Like the Valkyries, the Storm Crows possess rockets and a rechargeable Heat Ray along with their machine guns. However, they have a smaller set of twin afterburners and presumably cannot fly as fast. * Raven Divebomber Biplanes: Designed primarily for hitting ground targets with large bombs on the undercarriage, the Raven Divebombers nonetheless carry rockets and a heat ray in their arsenal. Like the storm crows, they also have a twin set of afterburners. Ships * Battlecruisers: Armored warships equipped with a variety of guns and cannons. Notable ships include the Bismarck and the Repulse. * HMS Thunder Child II:' '''An enormous battleship and 'spiritual successor' to the original ship which sank at least two Martian Fighting-machines during its final battle. It is piloted by Captain Wodensen - son of the HMS Thunder Child's Captain Eric Wodensen. '''Other Vehicles' ' ' * Hermes Tank: 'Vehicles that are used for transporting multiple Hermes-Class Tripods to other locations. They can be stored aboard the Battle Zeppelins. * 'Armoured Trains: Used to transport equipment and troops over long distances. The front of the train has a large double-barrelled cannon attached for defense along with multiple turrets. Gallery Category:War of the Worlds Goliath Category:Organizations Category:Human technology Category:Martian Technology Category:A.R.E.S